


Later

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fanfic post ever.</p></blockquote>





	Later

From [](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/profile)[**stargate100**](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/)'s current challenge: Comfort

  
"Teal'c, there is nothing you could have done," Jack said, resisting the urge to rest his hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

"There is everything I could have done O'Niell! I should kill Malek," the Jaffa said his voice subsumed with emotion.

"You know as well as I do that would not help. Think, Teal'C. Think about what Bra'tac would have wanted."

Jack waited while his friend breathed with difficulty. He'd been there. He knew what it was like. Hell, he wanted to breakdown himself and tear apart the one responsible for Bra'tac. But not now.

It was never now. Always later.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic post ever.


End file.
